


Flu Seasons

by mhurm123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhurm123/pseuds/mhurm123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n gets sick and Dean leaves Sam to take care of her. (Supernatural x reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu Seasons

You had the flu, and Dean had left you with Sam. You lay in your bed, coughing and sneezing. You sneezed again, and went to grab another tissue, only to find the box empty. You sighed, which of course, made you cough. You wrapped the thick blanket around you and walked down the stairs slowly, not wanting to become dizzy.

You came to the closet and opened in. You looked at the shelves and found the last tissue box on the top shelf. You tried to jump to get it, but it only resulted in you almost falling on your butt.

"Sam!" You yelled, your voice hoarse.

"Yea?" He asked, coming towards you. You pointed at the box and stepped out of his way. He chuckled and grabbed it then handed it to you.

"Thank-" You were cut off by a sneeze. "-you." You opened the box and grabbed a tissue, blowing your nose.

"No problem. If you need anything else, don't be afraid to ask." He said and walked back to the library. You looked back up the stairs, and felt like they went on forever. You coughed and wrapped the blanket around you more.

You trudged to the couch and plopped down in your heap of blankets and sickness. You grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. You didn't really pay attention to it, it was just a CSI show.

Sam walked out with an open book in his hand. "(Y/N), what are you doing? You should be upstairs in bed." He said.

You ignored his statement and asked "Can you make me some chicken noodle soup?"

"Uh, sure." He said and walked off to the kitchen. You laid your head back on the pillow and closed your eyes. You heard footsteps coming closer a few minutes later and opened your eyes. Sam came out with a tray with the Soup on it.

He set it down on your lap. "I didn't know if you were shaking, so I didn't want you to hold it and spill it."

You smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No problem." He said and walked off. You ate your soup slowly and when you were finished you put it on the table in front of you. After a while you found yourself falling asleep, and happily obliged. Anything to distract yourself from this headache.

(4 days later)

*******************

You walked down the stairs with a tissue box in hand. Your nose was still runny, and your throat was still a little scratchy, but besides that you were better. You walked into the kitchen and found Dean eating a bowl of cereal.

"Feeling better?" He asked you.

"Yea, a lot." You said and grabbed a bowl. You put the milk in the bowl, then sat down next to Dean and grabbed the box of cereal. Before you could pour anything in, Sam walked in with a blanket wrapped around him.

His nose was red and his eyes were half closed. You and Dean exchanged glances. "He's all yours, I'm just getting over it." You said with your hands raised. And that's how you ended up making everyone in the bunker have the flu.

**Author's Note:**

> This is was my first ever oneshot. My oneshots are also on my Wattpad and Tumblr accounts.


End file.
